An indicator device having a speed indicating portion and a mode indicating portion is generally known wherein such portions are horizontally disposed and spaced apart from one another. For example, such an indicator device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-119802. However, a vehicle rider's eye movement is increased when the rider checks the vehicle speed and the running mode in this conventional design.
A hybrid type vehicle, for example, is provided with an engine in addition to an electric motor and typically has plural running modes. In hybrid vehicles, it is desirable to have running modes that are easily visually observed (e.g., without demanding increased eye movement.) However, such an outcome cannot be satisfied by the above conventional indicator device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an indicator device for a motor vehicle wherein the running speed, plural running modes and vehicle operating conditions can be observed with decreased eye movement.